


The First Time

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: Worth The Wait [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Skinwalkers, Claiming, Dominant Castiel, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Natural Lubrication, Omega Castiel, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been pining after Castiel for three long months until he finally has an idea that changes it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while I'm waiting for my laptop to be fixed so I can continue on the HS!AU I've started and I don't know how long that will be so I'm writing this on my iPad. Sorry for any mistakes. Also there will be Mpreg in the continued series so be warned

Castiel had always a gentle soul even before he'd met Dean. Dean had heard stories from Castiel's brothers of how when he was younger he would strip to his birthday suit and run free round their garden to chase the bees and smell the flowers. When they had first met, it was that kind and innocent character that had Dean pining for the other man. He knew from the moment he first smelt him that he was his true mate. The omega smelled of sweet, sweet honey and lilies and once the scent hit the alpha's senses, he was a goner. He had courted his mate for three long months trying and failing for the younger man to agree to give him a chance but the omega was more interested in tending to his garden and looking after his bees than to date the alpha. Dean had tried nearly everything he could think of including showing off his impressive wolf form but it hadn't worked until he finally had an idea. With his last bit of savings, Dean made his purchase before he made his way to surprise the stubborn omega.

It took a small amount of convincing, but once the alpha had assured him that he had nothing to worry about, the omega agreed to come with a sigh. Dean bounced in his seat of his '67 Chevy impala as he drove to the location. Once they arrived in the abandoned wood, Dean stepped out of the car and made his way to the passenger side to open the door for his beloved. After a joke about bringing him there to murder him, Castiel let Dean take his hand and lead him into the wood. When they stepped into the clearing, Castiel gasped and looked over at Dean completely confused.

"I bought this for you, my love" Dean spoke to ease the confusion. Dean gestured around the clearing where various gardens grew wild flowers along with Castiel's favourites which he grew at his family home. Off to the right of the clearing was a small pathway which Dean walked over to and pulled a dumbfounded Castiel along with him. When they reached the end of the path, a two story cottage was there to greet them. Dean smiled up at the home that he wanted to share with the man beside him before he turned to look at the omega and stooped to one knee. "I know you adore the outdoors, I know you love to care for flowers and bees, I know you see me as a buffoon for courting you for these past three months but I want to share a home with you. I want to be your mate. I want you to be free in this forest and I want to be by your side as you tend to our home. Please my beloved Castiel, will you be my mate" Dean stared up at the man who had tears in his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip. The hesitation had Dean worried. He believed Castiel would say no and he would be left with nothing but an empty home and a broken heart. He dipped his head defeated and stared at the ground as he let Castiel's hand fall from his grip. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he would not let them. An alpha did not cry.

The sound of a gentle thud in front of him startled him before soft hands cupped his cheeks and raised his head to meet the eyes of the omega. "You are no buffoon," Castiel smiled "My beloved" he added before surging forward and claiming the alpha's lips with his own. It was demanding and loving at the same time. Their tongues tangled and teeth clashed as hands roamed. When they parted, breathless and desperate for more, Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks with his own hands and leant his forehead against the omega's. He could smell the want of the omega's pheromones as he sniffed the air and the urge of want from his inner wolf that surged through him had him growling into the peaceful silence. "Take me, alpha" Castiel whispered "Make me yours"

Dean couldn't hold back a moment longer. He wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and lifted him up. The other man took the initiative and wrapped his legs around the stronger man's waist and arms around his shoulders while he carried him across the threshold of their new home. They barely made it to the beaten, old sofa that had been in the house when he had bought it and smelled damp and musty before clothes were shed. Naked beneath him, Dean couldn't help but glance over his beloved's form that he had dreamed of ever since the first moment his scent hit his nose. The man was gorgeous. He had never laid eyes on his wolf form but he could see the glint in the omega's piercing blue eyes that showed the wolf submitting. Castiel bared his neck for the alpha and Dean let out a possessive groan at the sight before he covered Castiel's body with his own as he licked and sucked at the expansive skin before him. He couldn't stop sniffing and licking the flesh where his beloved's scent was strongest all the while the omega underneath him writhed and moaned.

Alpha," the omega breathed "Please" he begged. And what kind of alpha would Dean be if he didn't give his mate what he wanted? Without hesitation, Dean slipped his hand down to the omega's entrance feeling the slick on his thighs and down the cleft of his ass. He thrust one finger into the tight opening and revealed in the whimper Castiel let out. He had no intentions of hurting his beloved to show him what a good alpha he would be for his mate so he took his time to stretch him until a growl rumbled through the chest beneath him. Dean looked down with wide eyes as Castiel growled out "Hurry up and knot me before I take it myself" The alpha isn't ashamed of the whimper he let out at the thought.

"Do it my beloved" Dean whispered into the ear of the omega as he continued to stretch his opening with one finger "Take what you need from me" In one swift motion, Dean suddenly found himself on his back with the omega sat on his chest smirking down at him.

"Gladly" Castiel grinned before he reached behind and grabbed Dean's hand. He took two fingers and pushed them into his hole and groaned at the feeling as Dean watched in awe at the sight before him. Castiel's eyes were closed and his head thrown back with his hands braced on Dean's thighs as his hips rolled down onto Dean's hand. After a few moments, Castiel demanded another and Dean was in no position to deny him and quickly conceded to the request and slipped in a third finger. "Fuck" the omega gasped above him "Touch me, Dean" Dean hastily removed his grip from Castiel's hip and wrapped his hand around the omega's cock. It's smaller than his own but it's beautiful and perfect in his grip. Dean watched entranced as the flushed, pink head disappeared and reappeared in his tight fist as Castiel's hips rocked back onto his fingers before they fucked up into his hand. Dean believed he could come from just the sight and feel of Castiel around his hands but before he can even think of it, the omega stopped his movement and rose onto his knees. "Inside, Dean. Now" he growled.

"Fuck" Dean swore in awe. He never thought free spirited, innocent Castiel would be so demanding but it would be a lie if Dean said he wasn't turned on. He loved how the omega took what he wanted and had no worries about the status quo when it came to mating. While Dean was still trapped in his trance, Castiel grew exasperated and took matters into his own hands. He once again reached behind him and pulled Dean's hand free of his body before he wrapped his fingers around the alpha's girth and guided it to his entrance. Dean hissed at the contact before he let out a loud groan that could well have come from his inner wolf as his head breached the rim of the omega's slick channel. "Oh god" Dean gasped as Castiel sunk lower onto his erection. As the omega's walls closed around him, Dean fought not to pop his knot right then and there. The feeling of the tight heat around his cock was so surreal that he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming out and spilling his loud prematurely. While the alpha panted, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripped like a vice to Castiel's hips, he felt a hand brush down his check and words panted into his ear.

"I'm going to move now, Dean" the omega warned and before Dean could even open his eyes, Castiel lifted up before he slammed back down. The air was punched out of Dean's lungs at the motion and he let out a deafening groan that was matched by the man above him. "Fuck" the man keened as he set a pace of rising and falling onto the alpha's cock. Dean finally opened his eyes unable to miss anymore of the life changing event that was happening before him. He needed to commit every second to memory of the day he finally claimed his mate. Finally, Dean got with the programme and instead of being a bystander, he became an active participant and thrust his hips up to meet Castiel's downward motion. "Yes, Dean" the omega panted "fuck my ass, Dean. Make me yours" he commanded. They set a brutal pace as they chased their orgasms. Dean thrived on the noises he was able to elect from the man above him who was slowly losing control of his body and words. "So good Dean. Don't fucking stop. Touch me, Dean. Make me come all over you"

Dean's alpha wolf tried to convince him that he needed to take back some control in the mating but he crushed down the thoughts and just gave in to what the omega demanded. It was so sexy to have this man that he had been pining over and wooing for months finally on top of him demanding to be taken care of. It was such a major turn on and he hoped it would be like this every time they were together. The grip of Dean's fingers against Castiel's hip relented and he moved his hand to once again wrap around the pretty cock before him and began to strip it. Castiel groaned and pumped his hips faster which changed the angle slightly. With a hoarse cry that released from Castiel's mouth, Dean knew he hit the special spot inside him and began to thrust in earnest in the same exact spot. "You like that, beloved?"

"Fuck yes alpha. Right there... Don't stop... Please..." Castiel cried as his hands moved to Dean's chest and dug his nails in. Dean cried out and the sudden pain but couldn't deny the surge of thrill that ran through him as the omega dragged his nails down. A few skilled thrusts later and Castiel was crying out his orgasm as he spilled all over Dean's hand and chest. Dean watched in awe as the body above him spasmed with pleasure. When his body stilled, Castiel finally opened his eyes and looked down upon the alpha. "Why did you stop?" He taunted "Fuck my ass alpha. Knot me. Cover my insides with your seed" Dean lay gobsmacked at the form above him before he surged up and cradled the omega's body close. He kissed him as if he was dying while his hips continued to thrust up into the pliant body. The omega was crying out as Dean pumped into his over-sensitive body, willing the alpha to knot him. Dean felt the pool in his gut and somehow the omega knew he was about to blow and bared his neck for the alpha to bite down. Dean bit into the flesh and sucked tasting the metallic liquid on his tongue as he popped his knot and came in wave after wave of pleasure into his beloved.

Once he came down from his high, he realised that the omega was cradling his head and brushing his fingers through his sweat damp hair while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "Perfect alpha. You are so good to me, my beloved. Together we will make this our home"

The alpha fought back the urge to cry as his dream of having the one he loves in his arms had come true and they were finally going to be the pair that he had always knew they were destined to be. He wrapped his arms tight around the body in his lap and squeezed while he lapped at the bite he had left as a sign of his claim. When the smaller man giggled and writhed in his lap, Dean let out a small hiss at the sensation on his sensitive member. Dean lay back down onto the couch bring his new mate with him and cradled him to his chest as they waited for the knot to die down.

"Why did you take so long to let me in?" Dean asked genuinely confused as to why the omega had taunted him for so long if he was always going to let the alpha be his mate.

The omega lifted his head and looked up at the alpha with a shy smile on his face and Dean wondered how a man who acted like an alpha in bed could possibly be so innocent afterwards "I needed to know you wanted this as much as I did. I knew you wanted to knot me but I wasn't sure you wanted me for your mate to share a life with but with this," the omega gestured around the home "I know you want me for life and not just as a toy for pleasure"

Dean raised his hand and brushed the hair away from the omega's forehead so he could place a tender kiss to this heated skin. "You were never just a toy, my beloved. I wanted you to be by my side from the start. You are a wonderful, perfect being and I am awed that you have let me take you as my mate" Castiel raised his head further to meet Dean's lips with his own in a slow, loving kiss that lacked the urgency they had shared before and made way for the commitment and love they had for each other to shine through. As they parted, Dean brushed his finger over the mark he had left on the omega's skin and revelled in the shiver that ran through the omega's body. "Mine" he whispered into the omega's hair as he snuggled into the alpha's warm chest.

"Yours" he replied before he drifted off into sleep. Dean reached down to grab the blanket that had been tossed to the floor in their urgency and threw it over their naked bodies. It reeked with age and the damp smell that was prominent throughout the cottage. As he watched the smaller man sleep, he couldn't help but let a tear fall. There was no one there to see it and he would deny it if anyone asked but he was too happy to hold back any longer. Castiel was in his arms. His beloved was his mate and they were going to make this beaten, old cottage their own. Dean raised his hand and wiped away the tears before he wrapped his arms tighter around the body on his chest. He felt Castiel snuggle impossibly closer before the alpha placed a light kiss to the mop of unruly black hair. Slowly, as not to wake the omega, Dean rested his head onto the top of Castiel's and drifted off into his own slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://www.assbuttintheimpalafiction.tumblr.com) for those who want to follow


End file.
